Protect
by JenJenGundamFan
Summary: ...he could tell this was his child, his baby girl, as she lay there in his arms sleeping peacefully short song fic. 1xR


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gundam wing or Staind.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone, Oh my gosh this is my first song fic, and also (lol) first short story to if you can call it that, can you? well yes, anyways I would just like to say it is now 1 am in the morning so I thought of this at 12 am lol wow time flys when you are having fun....lol well anyways yes I was listening to this Staind song (Zoe Jane) for like the billionth time and all of a sudden it clicked and I could see everything that was happening in this fic, lol wow that was cool!  
  
[Can I do that again!?]  
  
Anyways enough about that and enjoy!  
  
Please be nice.... and Review!!!  
  
Take care!  
  
-Jenjen  
  
*****  
  
Protect  
  
*****  
  
Looking at the little tiny figure in his arms, he could tell this was his child, his baby girl, as she lay there in his arms sleeping peacefully. Looking past the child, he looked at his wife, beautiful and full of life. Giving birth was hard on her and, it sounded silly but he could sort of feel it, transmitted though his wife's grip through his hand in to his own body. The pain wasn't as bad as being blown up in your Gundam or jumping out of a sixty story building, but enough pain for bringing another life into the world. It must of hurt Relena more then it hurt him seeing her that way, helpless, and scared. But he made sure he was here on time from the office, made sure he was here for everything. Looking at his wife he could tell she was tired, her eyelids kept drooping but he knew she wanted to say awake to see their baby girl. She couldn't and he could understand why. She needed the sleep she deserved it to.  
  
Looking back at his baby girl he noticed all the little features that are similarities of himself and of Relena. He couldn't bear leaving his baby and his wife behind for another war. He hoped, prayed and wished that it would never happen, but as being what he was, no one could tell what the future had in store for him.  
  
Well I want you to notice  
  
To notice when I'm not around  
  
I know that your eyes see straight through me  
  
And speak to me without a sound  
  
And I want to hold you  
  
Protect you from all of the things  
  
I've already endured  
  
And I want to show you  
  
Show you all the things  
  
That this life has in store for you  
  
And I'll always love you  
  
The way that a father should love his daughter  
  
"No. Why do you have to go, its so sudden, I won't let you go." Relena Yuy said as Heero packed his few belongings he needed for the battlefield. "We only had her two months ago, you can't leave me here all alone to raise her. This is not fair, why is Une making you go?!" she started to cry. "This shouldn't happen to us. We're supposed to have a perfect life."  
  
"We will have a perfect life, baby, but as this war is getting more violent, it's not getting any better, they need our help, they need the Gundam pilots help, and they need all the help they can get. That's why I'm going. I'm fighting for my life this time. I'm fighting for you and for our little one. I'm fighting for the hopes and dreams of others too. All I can ask of you is to support me and wait for me until I come home. I will make sure I will come home, I have to much to live for now. I love you, and I will for ever keep on loving you."  
  
When I walked out this morning  
  
I cried as I walked to the door  
  
I cried about how long  
  
I'd be away for  
  
I cried about leaving you all alone   
  
Looking up at the house on the way to his car, he looked up to the baby's room, he could see his wife in the window with their girl. And I want to hold you  
  
Protect you from all of the things  
  
I've already endured  
  
And I want to show you  
  
Show you all the things  
  
That this life has in store for you  
  
And I'll always love you  
  
The way that a father should love his daughter  
  
Sweet Zoe Jane  
  
Sweet Zoe Jane  
  
Walking up to the doorsteps of the big house, he entered. Walking up to the master bedroom and opening it a crack, he looked at his lovely wife. He closed the door and walked to the next room over. Opening it wider then the last one, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Looking at the baby that slept in front of him, he could tell what had changed, his baby girl had grown up so much in one year and six months he has been away. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
So I wanted to say this  
  
'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin  
  
To explain to you what I have been through  
  
To explain where your daddy has been  
  
Walking up to her lover, she hugged him, "Is it really you or is it just a dream?"  
  
"It's me," he whispered.  
  
She hugged him tighter then before. Going to his side, she picked up the little girl and carried her over to the rocking chair. She motioned her head to him to sit on the rocking chair. As he sat his wife gave him Their baby girl, as if seeing her for the very first time again, he hugged her gently and kissed his wife when she sat down next to him.  
  
So I want to hold you  
  
Protect you from all of the things  
  
I've already endured  
  
And I want to show you  
  
Show you all the things  
  
That this life has in store for you  
  
And I'll always love you  
  
The way that a father should love his daughter..... 


End file.
